


law and order

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky SPN Bingo 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Confident Donna, Cop Fantasy, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Power Play, Riding, Roleplay, Voyeurism, forgetful dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Donna comes home to find out her boyfriend Dean completely forgot about her work party and it's too late to get ready now. Dean decides to make it up to her later that night...





	law and order

**Author's Note:**

> Another work for my SPN Kink Bingo :)
> 
> This one is for my Dean/Donna square.

“Dean? Are you home? I’ve got the groceries,” Donna called out as she made her way through the front door, her hands loaded down with reusable shopping bags. 

She shook her head when no answer came; Dean was probably out in the garage working on his car. Pursing her lips, she went about putting the groceries on her own before heading out to the garage. Sure enough when she opened the garage door, Donna found herself face to face with a very attractive jean clad ass. 

“Hey baby,” Dean said, voice muffled due to his head being shoved down into the innards of the Impala. He stood up and turned to her smiling. “How was grocery shopping?”

Donna’s only response was to raise an eyebrow. It seemed he really had forgotten that they were supposed to go to a party. The police department was holding a little get together for one of the forensic guys who was retiring. 

Dean’s smile faltered and there was a beat of silence before she saw dawning realization in his eyes; he looked down at his grease coated clothes and his grime stained arms and hands. “Oh, right,” he said, looking up at her sheepishly. “We were supposed to go to that thing tonight, weren’t we?”

“Yeah,” Donna sighed, shaking her head. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door jamb. “But by the time you get cleaned up, it’ll be too late to get there since they’re having the shindig at that fancy Italian place.”

The fancy Italian place that was two towns over.

Wincing, Dean attempted to scrape off what grease he could off his hands with a shop towel but only succeeding in smearing the substance everywhere. He winced again before looking at her like a puppy who got caught chewing on a shoe. Despite being annoyed like nobody’s business, Donna just couldn’t manage to be angry with him.

She jabbed a thumb towards the house. “Go get cleaned up, I’ll throw something together for supper.”

Smiling tentatively Dean went to do that after he stopped and gave her a quick kiss; Donna followed, mentally going over what she could make for supper.

Later, after Dean had cleaned up and they’d eaten, they sprawled out on the couch to watch TV. They were halfway through a lackluster horror movie when Dean spoke up.

“You’re not mad about tonight, are you?” he asked, looking up at her from where he’d pillowed his head on her thigh.

Donna thought about it for a moment and shook her head. “Nah, I’m not really big on those fancy to-dos anyway,” she replied, running a hand through his hair. “I’m a bit annoyed that you completely forgot what I asked you to remember though.” Dean winced and smiled apologetically again before she continued. “But, I can tell you didn’t do it on purpose so we’re okay.”

Dean suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eyes. His one hand drew idle circles on her knee, causing her to shiver slightly.

“I dunno,” he said with mock gravity, looking up at her with calculating eyes. “I wasn’t a very good boyfriend this afternoon, I definitely earned myself a little punishment.” Dean sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. “If only I had someone from law enforcement to put me right.”

A tingle shot through Donna as she realized where this was going.

“Oh yeah?” she asked, her breathing beginning to pick up ever so slightly. Dean’s hand as massaging her thigh now, getting higher and higher up. “Is that so?”

Nodding solemnly in a way that completely clashed with the eager light in his eyes, Dean sat up. “What do you say, Officer? Gonna teach this delinquent a lesson?” he responded, voice pitching down into that deep rumble that always hit Donna down low. “I swear I’ll come quietly.”

With an unexpected jolt of movement, Donna pushed him so that he was sitting back against the couch and she could straddled his lap; she grinned as she felt Dean starting to harden though his sweatpants. When Dean got playful like this, it tended to get her going too so it was no surprise to either of them when she leaned in to nip his ear and whisper, “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

The full body shudder that travelled through Dean made her preen slightly with pride. Ever since she’d met Dean at the local bakery and they’d instantly bonded over their love of food (that day it was powdered doughnuts), he’d always been the one to take her apart; he was the one who took the lead in bed and broke her down in a quivering mess on a regular basis. Tonight though, tonight it looked like it was her turn to blow his mind.

Without another word, she hopped off of him and darted to the bedroom; Donna laughed as she heard him curse and start running after her. She made it to the bedroom first and had actually gotten the bedside drawer open before she felt a large solid body pressed up behind her and a pair of lips on her neck. This distracted her for a few seconds, especially once Dean’s hands slipped under her pajama shirt to cup her breasts, but eventually she was successful in drawing out what they needed from the table.

She nudged him away and turned around, dangling a set of cuffs from her finger.

Donna put on a serious an expression as she could muster in this situation. “Sir, I’m going to have to put you under arrest,” she said, keeping her voice level and controlled. Donna could see he was getting even more turned on; there was a sizeable tent in his sweatpants now. “Am I going to have to use my cuffs?”

Dean nodded eagerly, his eyes hooded. “Oh yeah, definitely.”

Smiling, she stepped closer and snapped the cuffs over his proffered wrists. They were just a pair of those cheap sex toy cuffs; Dean had wanted to play with her real police-issued pair once but Donna knew better that using those could lead to trouble and not the sexual kind.

She noticed that Dean shivered as the cuffs tightened around his wrists. The knowledge that she was in charge sent a heated spark down Donna’s spine and she smiled at Dean mischievously as a plan came to her mind. She pulled his sweatpants down so that he was completely naked.

“Get on the bed,” she ordered, nodding at the mattress, “lay on your back, hands above your head.”

Dean apparently didn’t need to told twice. He scrambled up onto the bed as best he could with his hands tied, flopping onto his back as soon as he was able and shuffling into the center of the bed with his head resting on the pillows. His cock was hard and rested against his belly.

“What’s my punishment going to be officer,” he asked cheekily, his toes curling and uncurling in anticipation as Donna stood at the end of the bed.

Her fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt and she began to ever so slowly peel her t-shirt over her head. The small groan that fell from Dean’s lips made her smile in satisfaction and the soft moan that followed as she slid her own sweats off to reveal that she hadn’t been wearing underwear the whole time was even better.

Trying her best to look sexy, Donna strutted around to the side of the bed and climbed on the mattress; she settled herself so she was straddling Dean’s legs, sitting on his muscular thighs. Dean was starting to breath heavier now, his chest rising and falling faster than before as he looked at her hungrily. 

That look always did great things to her.

“You’re punishment is that you get to look but hands off,” she said, swirling her pointer finger around in aimless circles on his stomach and watching how Dean’s muscles twitched enticingly as she did. 

This declaration didn’t seem to bother Dean since all he did was nod and waggle his eyebrows. “Sounds good to me,” he replied.

_Not once I get started with you_ , Donna thought to herself, a devious smile curling her lips. She shuffled forward slightly, as if she were going to get closer to Dean’s cock; Dean’s hips canted upward in invitation but Donna stopped with her knees framing his hips. 

Nope, that wasn’t part of the plan. Not yet anyway.

Maintaining eye contact, Donna brought her hands up and started kneading at her breasts; she sighed happily at the sensation as she rubbed them and pulled at them, just feeling. Every once and awhile she’d pinch and toy with her nipples, gasping if she went a bit too hard. Her eyes eventually fell closed as she fell into the rhythm of playing with herself and it wasn’t until she heard a strained whine that she opened them again. 

Dean was looking at her, his eyes wide with want and a dawning understanding.

Arching an eyebrow at him, Donna slid one of her hands slowly down her body; Dean’s eyes were riveted on it and its obvious destination. She watched him from under hooded eyes as she started touching herself, gasping slightly as she brushed her clit lightly. 

Now that he realized what was going on, Dean’s arms tensed and tugged on the cuffs but his hands stayed above his head. Feeling that this deserved a reward, Donna took the hand from between her legs and gave him a couple of strokes.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, his hips bucking into her hand. He made a noise of complaint when the hand moved but it quickly turned to one of longing as he noticed that Donna was using it to finger herself.

“Oh, Dean,” she breathed, knowing it would drive him crazy. Dean loved it when she said his name in bed. Her hips rolled slightly as she rode her fingers; it wasn’t like riding Dean’s cock but the way he was looking at her like a starving man looking at a three course meal made her tingle like nobody’s business. 

His naked desire felt so damn good.

He was leaking a puddle of precome onto his stomach now; the liquid shining on his skin gave her an idea. Pulling her fingers out, she swiped them through the wetness and used it as lube; not that she really needed it, the small needy noises coming from Dean with every twitch of her hips had her soaking wet.

“Come on, Donna,” Dean said, finally starting to break. He looked at her pleadingly, a sheen of sweat covered his body. “No more teasing, I’m dying over here.”

Donna pretended to ponder this even though she was aching to sink down on that thick cock. “I don’t know, Dean,” she said, not fooling anyone with her breathless tone; she continued to rock down onto her fingers. “Delinquents---oh---delinquents really shouldn’t be---mmm---shouldn’t be rewarded.” Using the hand she’d been using to tease her breast, Donna traced a finger feather light down Dean’s dick and stilled the hand between her legs. “But seeing as I’m the law in this town, if you put in a plea bargain, I might just let you off easy.”

She gripped his cock with the hand that was covered in her own wetness and gave him three firm jerks in a row; Dean nearly jumped in the air at the sudden assault as he gasped and moaned only to whine in protest when she took her hand away. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean groaned. His hands clenched and unclenched while his hips twitched upward, chasing the pressure of the hand Donna held just out of reach. “Please, Donna. I know I was bad but I’ve learned my lesson. I promise.”

Sighing, Donna started running a finger up and down Dean’s straining length. “Hmm...I dunno, you don’t sound very sincere…”

“Please! Please, I’ll be good,” Dean begged, panting. He looked up at her with those big green eyes, the ones that had dragged her in the first time they’d met. “I’ll be so good for you. Just fuck me, please!”

How could Donna say no to that?

Game completely thrown out the window, Donna leaned over and snagged a condom from the bedside table. Her fingers were almost shaking with excitement as she rolled it over Dean’s cock and her whole body throbbed in anticipation. Dean murmured words of thanks as she did so. 

“Dean,” Donna sighed as she finally, finally took him inside her. It was honestly a tie between what was hotter, the way Dean’s hard length slipped inside or the way Dean threw his head back and let out a broken, chest deep groan. “Oh my, that is so nice.”

Dean nodded frantically, his hands still above his head. “Can I--can I move now,” he asked hopefully. Donna could feel his muscles straining between her thighs as he fought not to move. Donna’s hips twitched; it was getting hard to keep up the charade and she was getting close to saying ‘screw it.’ “Please, let me make you feel good.”

Okay, that was it.

Planting her hands on Dean’s chest, Donna started rolling her hips. “Oh, fuck! Yes!”

She shuddered as Dean wasted no time in planting his feet on the mattress; he bucked his hips up as hard as he could, moaning loudly. “Fuck, Donna! So good hot, so fucking hot.”

Donna’s skin felt too small to contain how amazing Dean moving in and out of her made her feel; between the mind meltingly fantastic rhythm they established and the sinful sounds spilling from Dean’s mouth, Donna felt ready to burst. Her hips were rocking frantically back onto him now, moving mindlessly in an attempt to chase her release.

But she needed more.

“Harder, Dean,” she panted, her fingers almost clawing into Dean’s chest. “I need it harder.” 

Dean groaned deeply, his half lidded eyes watching her hungrily as she writhed in his lap. When they’d first gotten together, the intense way Dean looked at her during sex made her self conscious but now, now it just added to how amazing sex with Dean made her feel. 

“Yeah, oh shit, yeah,” Dean breathed, his mouth dropping open as he gasped. His hands were clenched around the bars on their bed’s headboard, using the position’s leverage to ram up into her. Every thrust almost lifted her up off of him and had her crying out as he targeted that spot inside her that had her eyes rolling back into her head.

One of her hands slipped down and started rubbing her clit hurriedly, jacking up the heated throbbing in her belly that much more. Everything was building and building; her toes were starting to curl as Dean brought her closer and closer with every upward plunge and every desperate moan.

“Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean,” she chanted, head falling back as the fire burned hotter and hotter until every muscle was tensed. Donna was dangling on that cliff, so ready to fall; she just need...a...little…

“Holy fuck,” Donna gasped as her knees locked around Dean’s hips and her body spasmed. Tingling heat washed over her, each wave made even more intense by Dean’s purposeful thrusts. Through the dazed pleasure, she noticed Dean’s jaw was tense as he tried not to come.

That just wouldn’t do.

Gathering what little remained of her faculties, Donna started rolling her hips again and added in a rhythmic clenching. Dean’s hips began jerking erratically. 

“Fuck, Donna---I’m--I’m gonna---” was all Dean managed to get out before he bucked up with a choked cry. Donna shivered as she felt him twitching and coming inside her, rocking her hips to work him through it.

Eventually Dean whined, letting Donna know he was too sensitive, and Donna stopped moving. She flopped over to one side, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep but resisted the siren call of the bed. Dean needed taken care of. Donna crawled tiredly over to where Dean was laying in a boneless heap, eyes closed and breathing heavily. She took of the cuffs and rubbed his shoulders; this earned her an appreciative sigh.

The contented smile on his face made her feel all gooey inside.

A bit of her tiredness melted away as she cleaned them both up and made a nest of blankets for them before crawling inside. Donna curled up next to Dean’s side and pillowed her head on his chest. 

“That...was the hottest thing we have ever done,” Dean finally murmured about fifteen minutes later. He was dragging his fingers through her hair in a soft movement that was slowly lulling Donna to sleep. 

She shifted so she could look up at him and smile shyly; Donna had been worried she’d gone a mite too far. “So it wasn’t over the top?”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “No, baby. That was absolutely perfect and we are definitely doing that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> And another one of my google doc occupants bites the dust.  
> Some of you might remember that my first Dean/Donna fic was actually supposed to fill this square but unfortunately it turned out way more sweet than kinky; I think this one fits the bill quite nicely. 
> 
> An update for those of you keeping score at home...  
> I had to drop out of the Big Bang :(
> 
> The story I was writing for it was getting too long and there was no way I was going to finish it in the time frame. The good news is that I'm thinking about posting it as a work in progress. :)


End file.
